


Believing

by jadesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia finds a rather distraught Han aboard the Falcon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from hanorganaas (Theladymore) on Tumblr and basically I'm just now getting around to uploading it here. Angst follows.

Leia wasn’t part of the celebrations; granted she was elated that they had completed the map and now knew where Luke was, she felt a pang of guilt and heartbreak through the Force.

Immediately, she excused herself from the war room and headed outside to the landing strip. Sitting proudly among the other ships was _the Falcon_ , years of wear and tear evident. Taking a deep breath, the general stepped aboard.

It was as if nothing had changed. Time had stood still on the ship; it could easily of been thirty years ago, on the day she had first stepped aboard _the Falcon_ , the day that had changed her life in more ways than one.

From deep within the walls of the ship were clanging noises and Leia felt a wave of rage through the Force and made her way through the ship, finally finding the person she was looking for.

Han Solo stood in the middle of the room, hands clutching a small toy in his hand. Leia’s heart skipped a beat; it was one of Ben’s old toys, one that Han had spent better half of the day building by scratch with Luke’s help. 

“Han,” Leia whispered. The smuggler looked up, shock evident upon his face. He hadn’t heard her come in.

“Leia,” he breathed, staring at her like he couldn’t believe she was truly there. He looked away, shoulders slumping. “I couldn’t do it.”

Instantly, she knew what he was talking about. “You did your best Han, that’s all I expected you to do. I just wished our son could see things the same way.”

Han turned around and Leia was surprised to see tears in his eyes. “I failed, Leia. Again.”

Her resolve crumbling, Leia stepped forward, placing her hand on her estranged husband’s shoulder. “There’s nothing you could’ve done.”

“But there is!” Han protested, a tear streaking down his cheek. “I could’ve done more-”

“He nearly killed you, Han!” Leia argued. “If Chewie hadn’t shot him-”

“I’d be dead, I know.” Han retorted sharply. “But what if it would’ve helped him, Leia?”

“I don’t believe that for a second, Han. The man you faced today wasn’t our son, not anymore. Snoke took our Ben away and molded him into the monster Snoke wanted him to be. It’s going to take a lot to try and save him. And you did your best. You told him you believed in him and that’s all anyone wants to hear, Han. You did what you could. And what you could was a lot.”

He still didn’t look convinced so she reached forward and wrapped her arms around her, as if she could hug the doubt right out of him. “You did all you could.” She pulled away and began to pepper kisses on his cheek before pulling away. “You tried to bring him home. But I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t.”

Han met her gaze for a long moment and nodded, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in for another long hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that angst fest! Feel free to send me more Star Wars prompts at poeedamervn on Tumblr, and feel free to comment your thoughts below!


End file.
